Small electric coils, such as may be used on electromagnets, solenoids, transformers, motors, relays and the like, are frequently wound with small diameter magnet wire, which is relatively fragile. The magnet wire is usually insulated by a thin coat of varnish or a synthetic resin, which is adequate for insulation between adjacent turns on the coil. Neither the small solid wire nor its insulation is satisfactory for use in making external connections. The end of the magnet wire is therefore joined to a larger diameter flexible lead wire, having a thicker flexible insulation, that is better adapted for making external connections. In the past the junction between the magnet and lead wires has been insulated from the coil as by a layer of fish paper and held in place by a layer of adhesive electrical tape. This did not provide a satisfactory anchor for the lead wire, which, upon being pulled, could break the magnet wire or pull it off of the coil. The lead wire was passed through one or more holes in the flange of the bobbin on which the coil was wound. Knots in the lead wires and various clamping devices were used to prevent pulling the lead wires from the holes. These solutions proved time consuming and unsatisfactory. Terminals were mounted on the bobbin flange and the magnet and lead wires were soldered to the terminals. This was time consuming and left an uninsulated terminal. None of these provided a satisfactory solution to the problem.